


[PODFIC] I never saw the signs (biblionerdo7)

by jammytoast



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bitty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Use Your Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty gets asked out on a date, but he's already spoken for. It wouldn't be a problem, really, except he didn't know he was already spoken for.<br/>(Told in podfic form).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] I never saw the signs (biblionerdo7)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I never saw the signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802573) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Thank you to biblionerd07 for writing an amazing fic. (I do realize I may have mispronounced their url in the intro. oops).  
> Also, if you are interested in having me read your fic or would like to recommend that I reach out to someone else to read theirs I would be more than happy to. Just comment below.  
> If the author is okay with this, then here is a podfic of the awkward and amazing "I never saw the signs."  
> Enjoy!

**Mediafire** : [Mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?r6dm4j3113jhv4g)

Let me know if you are having trouble with the link and/or need another format.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
